


She's Got Spirit

by Anansesem



Series: Traught Academy [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anansesem/pseuds/Anansesem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis, Megan, and Conner are on a different kind of team and Dick finds his perfect sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Got Spirit

Artemis’ first Friday back at Happy Harbor High dragged on like any day other day. She sailed through academics, no surprise there, and she’d meet up with her friends for the pep rally soon. She wound her way through the crowds in the hall and noticed a dark-haired boy eyeing the bulletin board. He looked a bit overwhelmed and short. Had to be a freshman. He glanced up just as she got close and her stomach flipped. He had beautiful blue eyes with long curling lashes. His posture straightened and a smile spread across his face. Damn, he was cute.

 

“Hey,” he waved her over, “you look like a girl who knows what’s up.”

 

She raised an eyebrow but approached him all the same, “I might be. You looking for anything in particular?”

 

His mouth quirked a little more on one side, “Gymnastics.”

 

Artemis ignored her second stomach flip, “Sorry freshman, closest you’re gonna get is cheerleading.”

 

He frowned and turned back to the board, “Cheerleading, huh? They any good?”

 

Artemis crossed her arms and shrugged, “From what I’ve heard, but you can judge for yourself at the pep rally today.”

 

“Artemis!” Megan waved from the other end of the hall.

 

“Be right there,” Artemis shouted and glanced back at the freshman, “I’m off, but good luck with picking an extracurricular.”

 

She gave a little salute and hustled down the hall to meet Megan. Someone called her name and she looked back over her shoulder to see the boy grinning at her.

 

“I’m Dick Grayson,” he ran a hand over his smooth black hair, “maybe I’ll see you around.”

 

He followed it up with a wink and Artemis laughed until she linked arms with Megan.

 

* * *

 

Artemis smoothed down her yellow and black uniform and rolled the kinks out of her neck.

 

“Ready?” Conner stepped up beside her and held out a fist.

 

Artemis laughed and bumped her fist against his, “I’m always ready, super boy. Try not to fall behind this time.”

 

Conner snorted. As tumblers, he and Artemis always led the team out. They were a pretty solid match, Conner the backyard gymnast with his impressive raw power and Artemis the professional with her sleek form and solid technique. She usually kept her more complex sequences to herself; Conner couldn’t keep up with his lack of real training. Besides her easier stuff already impressed the crowds so she never felt the need to throw anything harder. She thought of the boy she met earlier, the freshman with the pretty blue eyes and smart mouth.

 

“Hey, Conner,” she flexed her wrists, “Mind if I go all out this time?”

 

Conner looked up at her from his deep lunge, “Got someone to impress?”

 

Artemis flushed, “No, I just feel like it.”

 

“Whatever,” he shrugged as he stood, “Should I try to keep up?”

 

The principal started their introduction and Megan gave last minute orders to the rest of the squad.

 

Artemis grinned, “Probably not.”

 

* * *

  
“Oh my gosh, Artemis,” Megan screamed, “that was amazing.”

 

Artemis laughed as her captain continued her gushing rant. This was their first free moment since the pep rally ended so Megan’s enthusiasm had built up to the max. Megan’s enthusiastic recounting of Artemis’ stunts paused when Conner approached with the blue-eyed freshman in tow.

 

“He’s asking for you, Artemis,” Conner grunted. He looked ready to throw the younger boy out at any sign of shenanigans.

 

“I wouldn’t have pegged you as a cheerleader,” the freshman grinned at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

 

Artemis snorted and folder her arms, “Most people don’t. Anything we can help you with?”

 

“Actually,” his smile widened and he turned to Megan, “Dick Grayson, I’m here to try out for your squad.”

 

Megan brightened instantly, “Wonderful! I’m Megan, team captain, this is Conner, and of course you know Artemis.”

 

“I absolutely do,” Dick leaned closer to Megan, “The lovely Artemis awakened my passion for the art of leading cheers.”

 

Artemis flushed as Megan cooed and Conner rolled his eyes.

 

“Show us something, Grayson,” Conner grunted.

 

Dick held up his hands, “Alright, alright. How about a little wager? If I can repeat Artemis’ combo from earlier, I’m on the team and she’ll go on a date with me.”

 

Megan gave Artemis a sly look as the blonde’s face turned bright red.

 

“I’d like to see you try,” Artemis blurted.

 

Dick raised an eyebrow, “It’s a deal then?”

 

Artemis nodded and Dick shook hands with her, Conner, and Megan. As he made his way to one side of the gym, Conner shot Artemis a look.

 

“No one to impress, huh?”

 

“Shut-up, Conner.”

 

* * *

 

“I’m looking forward to being you teammate, Arty. Please take care of me.”

 

Artemis frowned at the younger boy, “That wasn’t even what I did.”

 

“True,” Dick shrugged, “that extra bit at the end was just me showing off. For you, of course.”

 

“Of course,” Artemis shoved her stuff into her duffle to hide her flushed cheeks. How could he make her blush so easily?

 

“Think of it this way,” he plopped down on the bleacher beside her bag and peered up at her face, “you’ll never have to hold back now that you’ve got me to catch up to.”

 

She frowned at him, “How do you know I’m so far behind you?”

 

“Because,” he leaned in close, “after today, I won’t hold back either.”

 

Artemis’ face heated so fast she thought she’d combust and Dick laughed as he made his way out of the gym.

 

“What do you mean you won’t hold back after today?” she shouted after him.

 

He turned back with a grin, “I’ll pick you up Saturday at three for our date.”

 

Artemis fumed before she took off after him, “That idiot doesn’t even have my phone number.”

 

Megan and Conner watched her race through the doors after their newest teammate.

 

“He’s a perfect fit for the squad,” Megan laughed, “Don’t you think so, Conner.”

 

“Whatever,” Conner snorted and grabbed his and Megan’s bags, “C’mon, I’ll walk you home.”

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted on Tumblr & FF.net. Prompt #3 Extracurriculars for Traught Takeover featuring a high school!AU. More than partially inspired by Bring It On.


End file.
